


I'd wish for you as well.

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Advent Calender 2k17 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Babies having each other, But some fluff too, Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tessa and Jem missing Will greatly, slight pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Jem leaned against the large oak in the cemetery as he watched Tessa placed the large blanket down on the grass in front of Will's grave. Will's body was not there, he was buried in the Silent City, the respect deserved but Tessa couldn't visit. So Jem had helped her so long ago make a tombstone here. To give her, her own way to say goodbye and place to grieve, while he had grieved every day walking by where he knew his parabatai's ashes were. They had both agreed to say one more goodbye together before moving forward together and Jem smiled softly when she looked up at him, patting the space next to her as she sat down.





	I'd wish for you as well.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgusJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgusJade/gifts).



Jem had so much to be thankful for, for the all the Silent brothers had done while he was in their service, for Jace for setting him free and for Tessa for taking him back. For waiting all this time, his love. The only one he had left. He had never shown how much it hurt to feel his parabatai die, most knew and he had felt the concern from those around him when it happen. But none of them truly understood how deep that pain went. None but Tessa. For they shared a love in Will and he and Will shared their love in her. Both Tessa and Jem had suffered the same pain of loss, the loss of love but they had each other. Jem knew no others that could share in that and have each other to lean on. No one but him and his beloved Tessa. This year had given him so many first with her, to pure happiness on her face, the first time in years they could meet on that bridge in England and he could be himself again with her. Their engagement back and their wedding in the planning and now here they both were back in England was more. In the London Institute to be more precise. Well standing on the grounds, as much as Jem was a Shadowhunter, neither he nor Tessa felt comfortable going inside. Too many memories for them both. More for her, he was sure. She had lived there until Will had passed. Her children had grown up and died there as well. Those who lived there now, were more than happy for them to be visiting but it wasn't home to either of the couple anymore. 

Jem leaned against the large oak in the cemetery as he watched Tessa placed the large blanket down on the grass in front of Will's grave. Will's body was not there, he was buried in the Silent City, the respect deserved but Tessa couldn't visit. So Jem had helped her so long ago make a tombstone here. To give her, her own way to say goodbye and place to grieve, while he had grieved every day walking by where he knew his parabatai's ashes were. They had both agreed to say one more goodbye together before moving forward together and Jem smiled softly when she looked up at him, patting the space next to her as she sat down. He slowly made his way over to sit beside her, leaning gently into her, to give her some of his warm from the cold London chill. He had offered her, his jacket earlier but she had refused. So he was not going to push the issue, unless he truly noticed that she was cold. Her own jacket looked very thin to him. He kissed her cheek softly before looking over at the tombstone. It was beautiful, a dark black one with words written in silver. A quote from one of Will's favorite books. It had been taken great care of by the Institute, treated with respect and he could see where old flowers had been cleaned away. It was nice to see the respect and love that his parabatai had earned. All those years of pushing people away and Will had the biggest family of all and his line continued. "Perhaps at some point we should invite young Jace here. He might like to see this place, to know his heritage. To know you." He knew that was not why they had come, to talk about this but Tessa did seem to be avoiding meeting her great grandson. He could understand, she had watched so many of her family die, but Jem thought it would be good for them both to meet. She gave him a look that said she very well knew what he was attempting before a soft smile came across her lips. 

"I will, in time. I do not want to overwhelm him. Just as you are not trying overwhelm Emma. We will be there when they need us, and Jace is finding himself on his own. He is a lot like Will and it makes it hard. One day I will speak more with him, but not yet. We have things to do and you know this. Enough talk about that. I wish to sit here and say goodbye to William." She leaned her head on Jem's shoulder and he put his arm around her. And he did not say anything more on the subject. He let them sit in silence, the soft snow fall bringing more of a chill. But it was not much and he doubted it would stick during this time of the day. By the time night fell he was sure the snow would become thicker and beautiful. He heard her soft crying before he felt the tears on his shoulder and he pulled her even closer. Until she had shifted to sit in his lap and rest more against him. He stroked gentle fingers through her hair and placed soft kisses along her temple. "I miss him more than I feel I should. I do not know how Magnus can do this. One day I will lose you too and I am not ready. I will never be ready." He understood that, he had never thought that he would out live Will. Not once and it was a strange feeling, the loss and the pain and he understood it. He understood Tessa's pain. 

"I miss him very much too, it is a hard loss to deal with. But you are not alone Tessa and you will have me for as long as I can give you. Loss hurts but love is worth the pain and you have so much love in you." He smiled softly before stealing a kiss, her lips soft against his own and he could hear the laughter that mixed in with the tears. Tessa had him and he had no plans to let her go. Not now and not for as long as he lived. 

"I will love you, just as much as I loved Will. You both are my beginning and my end and I do not know what I will do when you are gone." She whispered it softly before sliding out of his arms before moving closer to Will's tombstone and laying her hand gently against it. Jem watched her with a soft smile on his lips before moving to join her and placing his hand over hers. They would both miss Will but he knew that his parabatai would rather see them happy than miserable and Jem planned to do his best to make sure Tessa was happy with him. As best as he could and for as long as he could offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a fic every day up until the 25th. Feel free to message me here if you have a request for a pairing. Or message me on twitter @playful_tricks


End file.
